Peggy's Headache
Peggy's Headache is the 38th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on October 6, 1998. The episode was written by Joe Stillman, and directed by Chris Moeller. Synopsis Peggy cheerfully greets Dale and John Redcorn one morning as she picks up the Arlen Bystander off the street. After Dale drives off in his van, Redcorn pulls out his own set of keys and unlocks the door to the Gribble house. He covers for his action by claiming he is dropping off a healing herb to Nancy and Peggy is none the wiser. Later, Peggy is stunned to read that humorist Doyle Harcavy, whose column is published in the Bystander, is retiring. Luanne encourages her to write the column herself. Shortly thereafter, Peggy sets about writing her own musings. But Hank's constant interruptions trigger a headache. Peggy walks next door for some peace and quiet. There she finds Redcorn and Nancy together in the bedroom, but she again fails to deduce that the two are having an affair. Instead, she asks for Redcorn's help in alleviating her headache. At Redcorn's trailer, Peggy receives a well-needed massage, which causes her to relax. Her headache subsides. Meanwhile, Dale tells Hank about Peggy visiting Redcorn in his trailer. Fearing the worst, Hank warns Redcorn to stay away from his wife. Later, when Peggy announces that she was chosen to replace Doyle Harcavy, Hank assumes her headaches will be gone for good. But Peggy assures him she will be visiting Redcorn on a regular basis to help her cope with weekly writing deadlines. A frustrated Hank tells his wife about the affair between Nancy and Redcorn. Peggy gasps. Peggy confronts Nancy about her affair, referring to her as a "dirty bird." Later, Hank, Bill and Boomhauer drink beer in front of Bill's house, where they discuss the affair. Unable to find his friends, Dale drops by the Hill home, where he encounters Peggy. She compliments him on his looks and invites him inside for some pie. Mistaking the friendly invitation for a sexual advance, Dale beats a hasty retreat. A short time later, Peggy realizes she has no enthusiasm for her musings column, wondering aloud how she is supposed to appreciate the little things in life knowing Nancy is cheating on her husband. Hank and Peggy join Dale and Nancy at the baseball field. But Peggy finds she can barely contain her disgust in their presence. Afterward, Peggy tells Hank that she plans on telling Dale about the affair. Dale later after misinterpreting Peggy's compliments, tells Hank his theory that Peggy probably wants to runaway with him, which Hank disregards. Hank then asks Dale, "what if the shoe was on the other foot" but Dale claims Nancy would never leave Dale. Hank attempts to change Peggy's mind, but she remains determined, explaining how she cannot live her life until the secret is exposed. She uses her musings column to indirectly communicate with those who are aware of the situation, announcing her intention to expose the affair. When Nancy refuses to tell Dale the truth, Peggy pushes past her, intending to do it herself. When her indirect attempts to make Dale see the light fail, Peggy sees how truly loving Dale is to his son and realizes how exposing the truth will shatter the family. Peggy has a change of heart, and decides the matter is best left unsaid. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Minh Souphanousinphone *John Redcorn Featured Music *Bad Company- "Can't Get Enough" *Meat Loaf- "Paradise By The Dashboard Light" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Peggy Category:Episodes starring Peggy